


There's a reason that London puts barriers on the tubeline

by slimecicum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Jubilee line by Wilbur Soot, Charlie Dalgleish is a sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I think?, Jubille line, Other, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Suicidal Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, implied eating disorder if you squint, wilcicle can be seen as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecicum/pseuds/slimecicum
Summary: "The sudden sound of a tube approaching his platform made him freeze on the spot. The sudden reality of what he was here to do was finally setting in - but it was too late to turn back now. Blood drained from his face as he swallowed thickly, wincing as he felt the lump in his throat throb."OrWilbur tries to kill himself on the tubeline tracks.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	There's a reason that London puts barriers on the tubeline

Wilbur stumbled down the stairs of the platform, staring down at the concrete with tired, chocolate brown eyes. He took a breath of the polluted underground air, a spluttering cough emerging from his throat. The ache in his esophagus was nothing new to him, covering his mouth as he continued to cough. The poor condition of his respiratory system filled him with spiteful anger. The asthmatic symptoms that London gave him sent feelings of hopelessness and hatred through his mind.

_"Your city gave me asthma."_

His own lyrics rang in his ears, the gentle vocals no longer familiar to him. He'd lost his ability to sing like he used to about a month ago. He missed it more every day. A passing tube interrupted his bitter thoughts, reminding him of what he was here to do. He walked down the smog filled platform, head spinning lightly. He was dizzy, he was sore - but most of all, he was tired. He was so, so tired.

_"So that's why I'm fucking leaving."_

His wandering seemed aimless as he stumbled down the polluted tubeline station. The crowd around him thinned the further he walked, voices fading more with each step. He walked along the platform until he was finally alone. The voices of the people he'd passed echoed off painted stone walls. They sounded hollow - juts like him, he thought bitterly. Unsteady hands trailed along the barriers. The metal felt like ice on his fingertips, the cold grounding him as his mind began to stray.

_"And your water gave me cancer."_

He stared down at the tracks, littered with rubbish and the occasional piece of spare change. He took a shaky breath, eyes fixated on the tubeline rails. They called out to him, almost beckoning him over the barriers that stood before him. Not yet, he told himself. The tube would be here soon - he couldn't risk stepping out onto the tracks until then. He leant dangerously over the railing, sorrow ebbing away at him as it created a heavy void in his chest.

_"And the pavement hurt my feelings."_

His mind began to spiral again, thoughts moving through his brain as if they were people on the platform, navigating rush hour traffic. His fingertips felt numb, running haphazardly through unbrushed curls of dark brown hair. A shuddering breath left his lips followed by a second, harsher coughing fit. He gripped the rails tightly as his throat ached, chest tight as he inhaled the polluted air of the underground tube station.

_"Shout at the wall."_

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, the vague taste of copper on his lips. He took an unsteady breath in as his coughing died down. spitting a mix of phlegm and blood onto the tracks below.

_"Cuz the walls don't fucking love you."_

His tears started to spill as his mind took over, plaguing his mind and making nausea brew in his stomach. Sickening, torturous thoughts seemed to reverberate through his brain, breathing beginning to quiver along with the rest of his body. His knuckles whitened as his grip on the barrier tightened, trying desperately to ground himself as tears poured from his eyes.

"Shout at the wall."

Silent sobs began to shake his body, tears rolling down his cheeks. A trembling, bony hand reached up to get rid of the falling teardrops. A choked sound slipped past chapped, quivering lips, the void in his chest filling his body with a feeling akin to pins and needles.

_"Cuz the walls don't fucking love you."_

The sudden sound of a tube approaching his platform made him freeze on the spot. The sudden reality of what he was here to do was finally setting in - but it was too late to turn back now. Blood drained from his face as he swallowed thickly, wincing as he felt the lump in his throat throb.

_"There's a reason that London puts barriers on the tubeline."_

His head turned almost robotically, hearing the tube approach the station. Minutes. He had minutes left alive. The bittersweetness of it all almost made the pale man smile.

_"There's a reason that London puts barriers on the rails."_

He felt a whirlwind of emotions as he began climbing the railings. A twisted, pain-riddled smile found its way onto his face, his river of tears never stopping.

_"There's a reason that London puts barriers on the tubeline."_

A wave of fear crashed over him as he sat atop the barrier, trembling as he looked down at the tracks. He swayed slightly, breath hitching in his burning throat.

_"There's a reason that London puts barriers on the rails."_

He gripped the railing harder, the hastily approaching tube illuminating shine in his eyes as its headlights grew closer. He was terrified - but he was going to be free.

_"There's a reason that London puts barriers on the tubeline."_

He let out a long, shaky exhale, allowing himself to drop from the barriers that did nothing to help anybody. The barriers that served as a morbid reminder of the ones who came before him. The ones with the same idea.

A feint breeze whipped as his hair as he threw himself in front of the tube, the vehicle flashing in his vision as he forced his eyes shut.

_"There's a reason they fail."_

For a moment, Wilbur is surrounded by silence. It's like time has stopped. Then, all too quickly, he feel strong arms wrapping themselves around his weightless form. He gasped loudly as he was pulled out of the way of the tube at the last second. His body was pressed right up against the metal barrier, a short but muscular form holding him close from the other side of the rails.

"H-Holy shit, _dude!_ " Came a voice from behind him, stressed and breathless as he continued to hold the taller tightly. Wilbur took a moment to register what just happened, the tube he'd almost collided with driving swiftly past the two. The man behind him laughed nervously, not letting go of Wil's shaking body. "I almost thought I wouldn't make it. Thank- Thank god." He muttered, voice wavering. Wilbur found himself feeling nothing but gratitude and relief, tremors in his body intensifying. Fresh sobs made his shoulders shake harshly, as the kind stranger pulled him close. The tube finally passed them, and they were left in near-silence. The only sounds were Wilbur's choked sobs, and gentle shushing from the shorter man.

The bespectacled man offered hushed whispers of "Don't worry," "It's okay," and "You're fine." His comforting words only just reached Wil's ears, still ringing slightly as adrenaline coursed through his body. His quivering form was still pressed against the barrier, held in place only by the stranger.

"Here, let me help you." The man released Wil from his grip slowly, the loss of the contact sending an unusual pulse of sadness through Wilbur. The surprisingly strong stranger helped the trembling man back onto the platform. The light brown haired man put a gentle arm around Wil, helping him stay upright on exhausted, shaking legs. Wil isn't sure how long they stay that way, crying into the other's shoulder as he's pulled close to him.

"Hey- Uh, not to ruin the moment, but, uhm.." Wil sniffled, quieting himself to listen to the shorter speak. "People are staring, and the smog is getting to me. You wanna head outside?" He looked into Wilbur's eyes for the first time, and his smile was kinder than anything Wil had ever known. Tearful, sunken brown eyes met bright, shimmering green, and he nodded softly.

"My- My house is... It's a block away." His voice was raspy and unsteady, wavering slightly with each syllable. The smile on the cheery stranger's face grew, and the sight almost made Wilbur forget about his pain.

"Really? Well, if you want, we can go there. Whatever you're comfortable with, uh..." He paused, before holding out a calloused and rough hand. "I didn't get your name, but you can call me Charlie!" His optimistic demeanor was contagious, and Wil felt an inkling of a smile tug weakly at his lips. A flutter of unfamilar happiness struck him as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Wilbur." He stated painly, before looking at the ground. "Uhm... Thank you f-for-" His voice broke mid sentance, and Charlie allowed him a moment to get his thoughts together. Wil took a tearful breath, before speaking up again.

"Thank you for saving me."

His words, raspy and quiet, hung in the air for a moment. Charlie seemed to take a second to process what he'd said, before opening his arms in a wordless invitation. Wilbur all but fell into Charlie;s warm embrace, wrapping him in a firm, secure grip that the shorter reciprocated. Wilbur didn't pull away from a good few minutes, and Charlie didn't let go until he did. Charlie looked up into Wilbur's eyes, shining emeralds filled with empathy and kindness. Wilbur almost found himself lost in them, before remembering they still had to get out of here. He lead his savior out of the station, legs still wobbling unsteadily.  
Wilbur had thought nothing would stop him. He thought nothing would get in the way of his plan. Nothing would make him change his mind.

He'd never considered the possibility of meeting someone like this.

As the duo departed the pollution-riddled station, the empty void in his chest shrunk just a little. Looking over at Charlie again, he found himself thinking something he never believed would ever cross his mind.

Maybe he could be saved. Maybe, with time, he could heal. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all.

Maybe, just maybe... it'd all be okay.


End file.
